Bruna Romano
Bruna Romano is the feisty solo female member of the Romano Family Quartet. She is the one of Papa Louie's customers who first debuted in Papa's Pizzeria, and she has since appeared in all the series' games to date. Appearances Bruna has mid-tone skin and brunette hair, and her eyeshadow is green. She wears a red bandana on her head, red beaded necklace, white shirt with light green trim and red skirt with a black belt with green strings, and brown shoes with green laces. She dreses like a classy woman from classic Italy. Flipdeck Bruna Romano is the feisty accordion player and lead singer for the Romano Family Quartet. She is also the band manager who successfully books all the gigs and heavily promotes the band. Bruna single-handedly organized the massive Manicotti Mandolin Tour which spanned twelve cities in 12 days. Family & Career She is the daughter of Little Edoardo, female cousin of Gino, and older sister of Carlo. She is the accordion player, lead singer, band manager and promoter of the Romano Family Quartet. Orders *'Papa's Pizzeria': 2 pepperoni on the top right corner, 4 sausages all over, 4 olives all over, baked for 5/8 of the meter, cut in quarters. *'Papa's Burgeria': she orders a burger with bread, ketchup, well-done patty, tomato, and top bun. *'Papa's Taco Mia!': she orders a hard taco with chicken, nacho cheese, white rice, cheese, onions, and mild sauce. *'Papa's Freezeria': she orders a small cup with vanilla syrup, pineapple, regular blend, whipped cream and 6 bananas . *'Papa's Pancakeria': she orders a blueberry waffle, blueberry syrup, another blueberry waffle, whipped cream, and blueberries. Her drink is small cup of coffee with cocoa. *'Papa's Wingeria': she orders 8 BBQ boneless wings, 4 celeries on left side of the plate, 4 red peppers on right side of the plate, and kung pao dip. *'Papa's Hot Doggeria': she orders Italian sausage on a Pumpernickel bun with Papa's Ballpark mustard, mushrooms, onions, and 3 tomatoes. She also wants Fizzo (medium cup) and cheddar corn (medium pack). *Papa's Burgeria HD: Bottom Bun, Medium Patty, Mayonnaise, Mushroom, and Top Bun. Rankings: *In Papa's Next Chefs Round 1 she won to Penny and won with Alberto. *In Papa's Next Chefs Round 2 she lost to Cecilia and lost with Alberto. *Pizzeria Rank : 34 *Burgeria Rank : 39 *Taco Mia Rank : 9 *Freezeria Rank : 36 *Pancakeria Rank : 27 *Wingeria Rank: *Hot Doggeria Rank: 38 Papa's Next Chefs 2011: She won to Penny in her first round but lost to Cecilia to the next. Trivia *Interestingly, in Freezeria, she seems to like bananas, and in Pancakeria, blueberries, meaning she likes fruit-flavored foods as well. *Her orders are usually very small. *In Freezeria, she is the only Romano Family member with a regular blend on her sundae, Edoardo, Gino and Carlo all have chunky blend on their sundaes. She orders maximum bananas (6) in her Freezeria order. Gallery File:Customers_galore.jpg File:30.jpg File:Bruna_Romano.JPG File:Brunaromanoperfectorder.jpg Bruna.jpg|Bruna Romano 39c325906c3a6dd7b9252e713194f44952d2631f.jpg The Romano Family.png Afhgrthrturtur6t874b n.png Waving Romanos.png Original.jpg|Bruna Romano in the concept art for Papa's Pizzeria brunaromanoperfectorderinburgeria.png|Bruna Romano's perfect order in Papa's Burgeria. Romano poster.jpg References Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Romano Family Category:Ppl with bandanas Category:Adults Category:Papa's Freezeria Customers Category:Papa's Taco Mia Customers Category:Papa's Wingeria Customers Category:Ppl with new looks Category:Characters with flipdecks Category:Papa’s Pizzeria Category:Papa's Burgeria Category:Papa's Pancakeria Category:Papa's hotdoggeria Category:Papa's Eateria Category:Rich people